


She Tried

by KuviraJr



Series: All In The Name Of Love [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, unintentional self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuviraJr/pseuds/KuviraJr
Summary: Azula was so alone and the voices were so loud.
Relationships: Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: All In The Name Of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681849
Kudos: 55





	She Tried

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning!!! Suicide, Self hate, Hallucinations. Please don’t read if these things trigger you. I would rather get no hits than trigger someone! Read at your own risk. 
> 
> This is a prequel fic for my fic All In The Name Of Love. You don’t need to read it to understand this. I definitely recommend reading it after this though.

Weeks had passed since Zuko’s last visit. It was dark and cold in her cell and she was tired. Zuko was the one constant in her recovery. At first he stood silent with a sorrowful gaze as she screamed. Eventually she calmed and he began to bring tea. She always made him drink out of her cup first. He would always make a remark about being paranoid and she would reply. “Better safe than dead.” She still screamed at times, spoke to the air, but he was there through it all. He was there every week even when Izumi was born. Oh he was insufferable after that. It was always. “Izumi did this and Izumi did that.” Really how much can you go on about a fifteen pound lump of flesh?

But now he was gone. Zuko hadn’t returned to visit in weeks. He was gone. He left. He had never loved her! It was all a lie! What a fool she was to let him creep back in!

“How could you have thought he loved you?” Ozai sneered. “No one could love such a failure, a mockery to the Fire Nation!” Ozai let out a terrifying laugh. “Oh how you have fallen Azula.” He loomed over her, broad shoulder casting a shadow over her as she tried to get away. “ Coward! Who could ever love you?” 

“What is wrong with that child?”

No. Not her. Anyone but her! Looking up she saw her mother. Not the version that haunted her first, but a disheveled, sloppy version. It’s eyes were wide and tears tracked down it’s cheeks. “How did I ever birth such an evil creature?” How could I ever love such a nasty broken girl!” “How could you try to kill ZuZu? Your own brother! Evil, Awful disgraceful girl!”

Azula crumpled into herself. “Stop.”

She got louder and Ozai joined in. “Evil, disgusting, horrendous, cruel, sadistic, heartless, insignificant, useles-” 

Clawing at her arms Azula screamed. “Stop! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!”

The more she screamed the louder they became. Shouting over one another. “Abonination, revolting, shameful, derranged, idiotic, grusome, psychotic, lunatic!” 

“Zuko! Zuko help! They’re back! They’re back! Zuko please! Zuko!” Azula screamed until her throat failed her. Her forearms bleeding and raw from the nails rushing over them. 

“Monster! He’s gone! He’s abandoned you again. He doesn’t love you!”

“Please, leave me alone.” The words are weak in her throat.

“Kill it! Kill us then!”

“Zuko’s gone and everyone else hates me. No! He’ll be back? Right? No. Zuko’s abandoned you twice already. You should have seen this coming! He doesn’t love you. Do it.”

“Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Kill us. Kill us. Kill us. Do it.”

The voices surrounded her, suffocated her, crushed her. “Kill them.” She grabbed her bed and flipped it with the frame standing up. She only had about three minutes, five tops. She had done more in less. Quickly she tore the sheets and tied her legs so they would stay folded up. She didn’t have time to make a noose so she’d have to use the chains. Dragging the chains over the top of the bed, she took them in her hands. She only had a minute left, she focused her chi and managed to heat the chains. No flame, but the heat would help. She wrapped the chain around her neck and jerked forward. Her body thrashed, lungs desperate for air. Her head felt like it was going to explode. The chain cut hot into her throat. 

Someone picked her up. She felt them take the chain off from around her neck, and untie her legs. No! She was so close! Furious she fought back. She bit and kicked and screamed. She felt the needle dig into her and she fought harder. Darkness fell over her. Darkness and silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry. (Please R&R)
> 
> *(Hey I went through and did some editing on all the chapters of All In The Name Of Love. The biggest change is in Chapter 1 and I will be done with chapter five soon.)*


End file.
